


And they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

by simonsnowisahufflepuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, I hope it’s good, M/M, Plot What Plot, SnowBaz, Youtuber AU, enjoy!!, hi, i suck at tags and summaries, maybe some background deniall, ps baz is v hard to write well don’t come at me, this is my first fic in forever pls don’t judge me, youtuber!simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnowisahufflepuff/pseuds/simonsnowisahufflepuff
Summary: Baz is stuck at school for winter break. After Simon posts a video to his YouTube video featuring Baz interrupting him, his viewers demand more Baz. The reactions of his viewers to Baz forces Simon to come to terms with his feelings,Alternatively, the YouTuber AU no one wanted but I wrote anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, hi, hello, how are we everyone? My name is Simon Snow and welcome back to another video!” Snow’s infuriatingly perky voice bursts my bubble of concentration. Aleister Crowley, I was actually managing to focus on the Poli Sci homework, which was a challenge for once. (Penelope Bunce was only 1% off my grade on the last essay. I’m determined to beat her) ‘Today we are going to be - ’ I cut him off, spinning around on my desk chair to face him.  
“Snow, I never knew you could utter more than one a grunt at a time. But since you sound like a rabid chipmunk, I’m glad that I didn't up until now.”  
“Sod off Baz! You don't have to be such a tosser,”  
I give a long-suffering sigh. He flips me off, and turns back to his shitty camcorder, which is set up on a pile of books.  
“Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” he shoots me a death stare, but his attempt at intimidation is worse than a puppy’s. (I like dogs, sue me.) “Today, I’m going to be reacting to mean tweets about myself! You guys asked for it, so here you go let's get to the first tweet, shall we? This is from @miloman2012-” I stuff my headphones in to my ears and turn up the sound as loud as it can go. Somebody to Love begins to play, and Freddie Mercury’s voice floods into my ears, reverberating around my skull. 

I sigh. It's only the first day of winter break, and I’m already bored to tears. I’ve almost finished my homework already, and we're pretty much snowed in. It's difficult to even get across campus to the dining hall for meals. I could've gone to Hampshire for Christmas, to Daphne and Malcolm, but it's too unbearable ever since the twins were born. Usually I spend Christmas with Fi, but she's in Dublin with some Normal boyfriend of hers.

I came out to my father over the summer. It didn't go down well. It was a week before I went back to Watford for 7th year. I should've waited for the day I went back. Or better still, I should’ve just not mentioned it at all. When I said it he went stiff, and gave me a brief nod of the head before mumbling an excuse and practically bolting out of the room. That night Daphne insisted on giving me a hug, and she did everyday for a week. It was horrible. I know she means well, to make up for the blatant indifference Malcolm showed me, but it was absurdly awkward.  
By the time Fi came to pick me up and take me to school I very nearly cried in relief. When I came out to Fi a year earlier, she'd just snorted and muttered ‘No shit, Sherlock.” I must've looked affronted, because she looked at me and said,  
“It doesn't take a genius to work that one out, boyo. I’ve caught you looking at pictures of Harry Styles far too many times for you to be straight.” 

The only thing that got me through the summer was obsessively watching Snow’s channel on the Normal site, YouTube. I came across by accident, but Aleister fucking Crowley it was a lucky accident. I knew he taped videos of himself talking, but I always assumed that they were just for some bullshit video diary. In actuality, he’s a mildly successful creator about two million subscribers, and as far as I can tell from the comments section his audience is mainly teenage girls who can't get enough of his charming grin and bright eyes and Lancashirian accent. Neither can I.  
His content is fairly mundane, him attempting things other YouTubers do, and taking the piss out of himself while he does it.  
The thing that entrances me, though, is how he speaks. He's so confident, and and always smiling.  
It's a far cry from the fumbling mess of a magician who avoids all eye contact and tries any way he can to get out of talking in class that I’ve grown to love.  
I’m a lost cause aren't I? My whole internal monologue sounds like a stereotypical cliché gay character in a trashy YA fantasy novel.  
Only, in the novels the protagonist tends to end up with the main love interest.  
And in my story, I’m the antagonist who stands absolutely no chance.

After an hour of studying I hear a load groan, followed by a thump. I rip out my headphones and turn my desk chair to face him, my hand subconsciously flying to wear my wand sits threaded through my belt, ready to come to Snow’s defences. Instead, all I see is Simon Snow sitting in the floor groaning and looking at his camera in the most defeated way. He looks up and sees me watching him. I quickly quirk an eyebrow up so I come across as judging.  
“Fuck off Baz!” He mumbles. I just give a long-suffering sigh.  
“What atrocity did I commit now?” I ask wryly. He looks up at me slowly, and he seems distinctly murderous.  
“I lost my whole video, thanks to you interrupting my first take. I forgot to press record after stopping it.”  
I snort. Only Snow would do something so unfathomably stupid.  
“Well then, looks like you’ll have to start again then, won’t you?” I spin my chair back towards my desk, as he groans loudly.  
“No, I can’t! I’m meeting Pen and Ags in the library to study, and I’m supposed to post tomorrow.”  
I roll my eyes so obnoxiously that he can tell even with my back turned to him. He growls like some sort of feral animal and storms off, grabbing his laptop as he stalks out.  
As soon as he’s out the door and his thundering footsteps slowly get softer as he descends the stairs, I sigh in frustration. Would it kill me to be nice to Snow, just for once?

 

The next day, I’m sitting at my desk, revising my Poli Sci speech, when I get an alert on my computer.  
YouTube - Simon Snow has posted a new video! it reads, and I click on the link. Snow’s out doing some ridiculous Mage-assigned that involves slaughtering beasts left right and centre, but he always has a video queued to post on Tuesdays and Saturdays at six. Not that I go out of my way to be on my laptop at that time or anything.  
The link takes me to his new video. My eyes widen as I read the title - my evil roomate interrupting me for 2 minutes straight. It begins with Snow’s trademark intro blaring through my headphones, “Hey, hi, hello, how are we everyone? My name is Simon Snow and welcome back to another video!” He keeps talking for a second, and then my voice with its’ cool round vowels interrupts him, and I realise it’s the footage from yesterday. As soon as I finish speaking it cuts to another clip, this one from a few weeks ago, and yet again I interrupt him with a snarky remark.  
These clips are similar until the final one, in which he trips over and I appear in the very corner of the frame, my arms crossed over my chest as I say almost (*vomit*) fondly,  
“You’re an idiot, Snow.” Video-Baz says, a hint of a smile ghosting my lips. How could I be so careless, to act fond when the camera was on. I am about to literally bang my head against the table when the video transitions to a clip of Snow. It looks like he filmed it in the library, talking to the camera quietly with the hood of his grey sweater pulled over his head, his golden curls spilling out the top.  
“Hi guys, and sorry for the strange video!” He smiles softly and I think my heart is melting. “I lost my footage yesterday thanks to my roomate, so I decided to get back at him by making this video. He’s kind of a wanker. Sorry this video is so last minute, I literally finished editing it like an hour ago. I don’t think my roomate actually knows about my channel, so fingers crossed he doesn’t see this and, like, sue me on copyright or whatever. But, if he does see this, Baz, you’re an asshole and sorry about this video, but it’s your own fault.” He scowls slightly before laughing quietly, “Anyway guys, I’ve got to head off to chat with my mentor, but I promise the video I was meant to post this week will be out on Saturday at six. Have a good one!” With that, the video ends, and I’m left stunned. My brain isn’t really functioning until Snow returns five minutes later and by that time I’m already halfway down the exploding comment section, full of teenage girl commenting ridiculous things like ‘why is this so soft omg’ and ‘Find someone who looks at u like Baz looks at Simon’ and worst of all ‘Please film more with your roomate omg!!’.  
Snow walks in as I turn towards the door and utter a crisp, clear,  
“What the fuck is this, Snow?” I turn my laptop towards him, showing him the video. He has the sense to look somewhat guilty and utter a sheepish,  
“Sorry, Baz. I’ll take it down, if you want.” I cave.  
“It’s fine, leave it up, I’m betting you need the AdSense money. But just consult me next time.” I sigh, turning back to my laptop.  
“Thanks for being such a good sport about this, mate.” He says, trudging in to the bathroom. He closes the door and I silently pray for me own sanity.

Three days later, Snow approaches me while I’m writing my Chemistry assignment.  
“Hey, uh, Baz?” He stutters. He’s nervous.  
“Yes, Snow?” I give him my trademark sneer, curling my lip up.  
“I was wondering if... oh fuck, just forget it.” He begins to turn away.  
“You’re here, Snow, spit it out.” I smirk, yet I’m desperate to know what he originally wanted from me.  
“I was wondering if... if you wouldn’t mind filming a video with me?” My face drops, loosing my careful, collected mask. He begins to ramble, “It’s just that my viewers absolutely loved that video featuring you and requested more, and I’ve gained ten thousand subs since posting it and-” As I cut him off I’m pretty sure I’m signing any hope I ever had of falling out of love with him by saying  
“I’m at your disposal, Snow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry y’all for the wait, my brain doesn’t work plus school and Equestrian Comp season are starting so I’m v busy!!!
> 
> I will try to update more regularly tho <3
> 
> I don’t like this chapter as much as the last one but oh well. I thought Simon would be easier to write than Baz but apparently not lmao
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Hello, hi, how are you everyone? My name is Simon Snow and welcome back to my channel!” I say, grin plastered upon my face.  
Pretty much all the time when I’m filming, the grin on my face is genuine. I love filming. It’s my escape from all the pressure of being The Chosen One.

I started my channel back in fifth year, after Ags introduced me to YouTube, and I couldn’t get enough. My channel blew up last year when I posted a ‘Day in the Life at Boarding School’ video, and I gained half a million subscribers in two weeks, which was insane.

I love the feeing of making people happy, which is what my channel lets me do. The best feeling is watching comments on a new upload the people enjoyed. As much as I love Watford, I’m forever feeling like I’m disappointing someone. I disappoint Agatha, for not being a good enough boyfriend. I disappoint the Mage, for being shit at magic. I disappoint Penny, for being shit at school work even when she helps me (she tries to hide it, but I know I do).

I don’t really think about that though. YouTube helps me not think.

But right now I can’t do anything but think. Y’know what I’m thinking? That asking Baz to film a video with me was a fucking terrible idea.

As soon as I’m through my intro, Baz interrupts me.  
“Crowley, Snow, could you get on with it? I do have things to do.” He drawls.  
“Oi, let me finish my intro, and then I’ll introduce you. And you have nothing to do. You finished all your homework yesterday, you dick.” I roll my eyes and turn back to the camera.  
“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted,” I shoot Baz a side eye “Today I am going to be doing a roommate tag, since literally everyone requested it. The mean tweets video will probably be out on Tuesday.... hopefully.”  
I hear Baz sigh from the other sude of the room. “For fuck’s sake Snow, hurry up!”  
“Ok, ok! Since you all requested it, I’d like to introduce you all to my roommate, Baz.”  
I beckon him to come over, and he sits down on my bed, sneer on his face and his arms crossed.  
“Oi, you’ve gotta look at least a little bit friendly!” He rolls his eyes as I say this, but uncrosses his arms. I mean, it’s a start, right?  
“This is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, but everyone calls him Baz.” I force a smile back on to my face (which is quite an achievement, since I desperately want to glare at him).  
“I asked you guys in Twitter to leave some questions you wanted to ask, and I’ve picked a few out for us to answer. The first question is: how long have you guys been roommates?” I signal to Baz to answer.  
“We’ve been roommates since we were eleven, and we’re both seventeen now, so I’ve had to live with Snow for six years.”  
I jump in quickly to explain.  
“Our school has a system where you’re assigned a roommate in first year and you room with them until you’re finished eighth year. Which kinda sucks, when your roomate’s a wanker, like mine is. But we do have a good room, which is nice.” 

“The next question comes from @josie.gregg, who asks if we knew each other before we were roommates, and what was your first impressions of each other?” 

This time, Baz answers without me prompting him.  
“I knew of Snow, but I’d never met him before we were assigned as roommates. And I thought Snow was alright, I guess, if a little dumb.” He shrugs, sneering at the camera. (Or sort of... smiling? I can never tell with him. I’ve tried so hard to be able to tell the difference, it’s bloody annoying.) I take a deep breath and begin speaking.

“Well, I was pretty terrified of everything, and everyone, when I first came to the school as a scrappy eleven year old, fresh out of the system. So Baz just seemed like another posh, rich, wanker to be intimidated by.” I shrug, glancing at him.

He looks back at me for a second, then turns away and sighs.  
“Next question, Snow. I don’t have all day, I have homework to complete.”

We film for another half hour or so, and as soon as I’ve filmed the outro Baz gets up and puts his coat on, heading for the door.  
“Wait, where are you going?” I call out, jumping up.  
“The dining hall, Snow,” he responds wryly. “Dinner started fifteen minutes ago, and Dev and Niall are waiting for me.”  
Huh. We are late for dinner. Now that I’m thinking about dinner, my stomach begins to grumble.  
“I’ll come too. Just gimme a second so I can save this footage.”  
He gives rolls his eyes, but waits until my footage has uploaded to my laptop. I grab my Watford Lacrosse sweatshirt and pull it over my head as I stumble out the door. I make sure to let him go down the stairs before me, just so he can’t push me like he did in fifth year.  
After an awkwardly silent walk across Watford, we finally make it to the dining hall. Baz doesn’t even head for the food and walks straight over to Dev and Niall without even looking back at me. I curse at him under my breath and walk towards the food.  
Tonight’s spread looks delicious, and I pile my plate high with with roast beef, veggies, Yorkshire pudding, and crispy roast potatoes, which I promptly douse in a layer of butter as soon as I reach the table where Penny is sitting.  
She barley looks up from her massive book, which is written in some language I don’t even recognise (Hindi, maybe?) before asking,  
“What’s wrong with you, Simon?” I startle.  
“Nothing’s wrong, Penny! I’m fine.” This causes her to look up, one eyebrow raised. (How do people do that? Both Penny and Baz are experts)  
“You put half as much butter on your dinner as usual, you got rare beef instead of well done, and you walked in with Baz.” She grins. “I know when something’s wrong, Simon.”  
I’m about to open my mouth and rant about how fucking infuriating Baz is and why it was a terrible mistake to film with him, but something stops me. 

Penny doesn’t know about my channel, and to be honest...

I want to keep it that way.

My channel is my escape from magic (which don’t get me wrong, I love, but it can be a bit overwhelming sometimes). No one at Watford apart from Baz knows about it, but it’s not like I can ever escape the creepy vampire git.

Instead of telling her, I shrug my shoulders and try to sound nonchalant as I say “I’m fine, Penny, really.” I shovel food into my mouth as she purses her lips, and I avoid her gaze for the rest of dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed, I’m sorry of this is crap or OOC I tried!
> 
> I’d really appreciate it if you could leave a kudos or a comment, it would mean the world to me!
> 
> Hopefully I’ll post the next chapter soon, probs from Simon’s POV cos Baz is so hard to write. I’m aiming for Thursday-Friday ish, but I’m v disorganised so don’t hold your breath 😂
> 
> My tumblr is @simon-snow-is-a-hufflepuff for anyone who is interested!


End file.
